Why A Goggle-Head Shouldn't Drink
by MarHeavenAngel
Summary: Kari wished though she noticed sooner, to prevent this mess before it happened. But if there was one thing Kari learned, Davis really couldn't hold his alcohol...at all. Daikari one-shot drabble.


**Alright, FINALLY! Here is the Drunk!Daikari drabble you requested Amy, that I promised months ago...(sigh)  
**

**It only took me four tries before the universe decided I was allowed to post it on tumblr. (grrrrr)  
**

**Premise: Davis accidentally gets drunk, Kari gets stuck with taking care of him, some tension and hilarity is bound to ensue.**

**A/N: This drabble takes place, when I thought it up, before the World Tour Arc of 02.**

* * *

A crisp breeze tickled the back of Kari Kamiya's neck; she tapped her fingers against the wooden bench she settled on. Kari sighed to herself as she watched a flailing Davis in the bushes; giggled like a hyperactive toddler, as DemiVeemon ran all around the bushes in hopes of somehow getting the boy out of there.

Gatomon curled up in Kari's lap, she did not want to be around Davis during that moment. (What with him earlier, constant boisterous laughter in the cat digimon's ears, as he played with her tail as if it was string.)

She kept running everything in her head over and over. If she some how could of prevented it from happening.

She certainly didn't expect to get stuck with a…drunk Davis Motomiya.

* * *

It was right after school, they went to the Digital World, to track down Arukenimon and Mummymon. They didn't run into the troublesome two, but there was a gang of rather, demanding digimon, at Digitamamon's restaurant.

Naturally, Davis and Veemon picked a fight with the trouble-making digimon, so the rest of the group were dragged into a battle against six Bakemon. But it was no trouble. They chased the trouble-making ghost digimon off easy.

Digitamamon and Taprimon wanted to show their appreciation, so they insisted they all stayed to eat some of their delicious food, on the house, no charge.

Naturally, they didn't say no to free food. After eating their fill, one by one, everyone left to head home. First Yolei and Cody (Cody had kendo practice to go to), then T.K., then Ken.

Kari decided she wanted to help them clean a little bit before she left. (Digitamamon didn't have any arms after all, that could make things difficult if he didn't have his waiter Taprimon). She washed up her and Gatomon's plates, though Digitamamon tried to kick her out; for he didn't want his _"customers"_ to be cleaning up after themselves.

But after much insistence, she managed to get Digitamamon to give in to at least let her and Gatomon do the sweeping in the kitchen. (Having arms makes for a very sound argument, especially if your employee was busy, cleaning out the fridge). But in hindsight, she wish she didn't try to help…not that she didn't want to help, she loved trying to be helpful whenever she can. But because…well…

Davis and Veemon at that time, finished up their dumpling-eating contest. (Veemon won for eating them faster than Davis). Taprimon came back in; he actually didn't realize everyone else left. He brought out a couple of bottles of Sake, and wanted to share them in celebration for the _"heroic Digidestineds saving their restaurant"._

No one told digimon things like "legal age limit", that humans happen to have. Nor did he tell Davis that it was Sake. He assumed he knew (Davis thought it was fancy soda that had a weird taste and smell). Davis challenged Taprimon to a drinking contest, see who could finish their drinks first.

They finished off all that Sake. Needless to say, after Digitamamon yelling at his employee for taking the last of their Sake and they won't get another shipment in for another week; Kari brought it upon herself to explain to those digimon that humans of certain ages aren't supposed to drink.

Kari wished though she noticed sooner, to prevent this mess before it happened.

But if there was one thing Kari learned, Davis really couldn't hold his alcohol, at all.

* * *

Davis was a down right _loopy _drunk.

Well at least in her opinion, she could count on her hand how many times she actually witnessed someone so drunk. They were usually always loud, disruptive, sometimes very rude, lewd, and immature (as her mother always would say) and also among many other numerous things. And yes, from most of the people she observed they all exhibited a handful of those traits. (Except that one loud man who hit on her mom once, he exhibited all of the above, and her mother and father weren't going to have any of it.)

But Davis…?

Well sure he was loud, and he was disruptive, at times. Depending on what he's doing and if you are on the receiving end of his weirdness.

And really that's how she could only describe it, Davis was being downright odd, even for his goofy nature. She wondered if she was just too sheltered and there are other drunks who behave just like Davis.

Davis sang to every flock of birds that they came across when they came back to the real world (it was very familiar the tune, she assumed that it had to of come from a children/family film). When his goggles slid down over his eyes, after he tap-danced his way through the crosswalk, Davis screamed that he was turning into an insect; and hop around as if he was a grasshopper.

He also grabbed a poor older woman's umbrella (it was raining earlier that morning, thankfully it stopped) ran around the sidewalk, jumped up in the air, and said he was gonna fly like Mary Poppins.

It took some convincing, but Kari finally managed to get Davis to give the woman her umbrella back (then made an apology for bothering her).

Davis also tried to wear DemiVeemon on his head like he was a hat, whined that his _"digi-hat doesn't fit"._

Apparently cement can talk as well, because Davis had a full conversation with the sidewalk and the curb. It seemed that the sidewalk was a college student, struggling to get by, and Davis informed her that the curbside could see the into the future.

Also, Davis decided he was Spider-man briefly. As he tried to climb up the side of a building, only to fall down on his rear, but he tried it five or six more times, before he finally listened to Kari's pleads to stop before he seriously hurt himself.

Kari lost count of how many times she had to drag off Davis, and his fuddled skills of walking. He would stumble around almost walking straight into traffic, nearly rammed into every street sign and stoplight they walked by. Davis at times was clumsy but this was ridiculous.

Kari led him away and brought him to the bus stop they currently waited at. There weren't many people in that area, so she figured it was their best bet; she didn't want them to be the further center of any more attention. Or for Davis to get himself hurt.

"Gatomon," Kari glanced down at the cat digimon in her lap, "Can you please stay in my bag for a little while, at least till we get to my house?"

Gatomon frowned in annoyance.

"It's cramped in there."

"Please Gatomon, the bus should be here any minute now, and I can't keep my focus on trying to keep people thinking you and DemiVeemon are stuffed animals, _and_ keep an eye on Davis. He's a handful enough as it is..well more than usual I mean, if I'm not looking out for him, he could get himself into more trouble or hurt." Kari pleaded.

"Alright, alright. But only if you let me nap on that really soft fuzzy throw-pillow of yours." Gatomon offered.

Kari giggled, "You got a deal."

Gatomon hopped into her bag, before Kari zipped it up. She peered over in the bushes to see DemiVeemon was stuck, she pushed herself to her feet, and helped the little in-training digimon from his predicament. He smiled brightly to her as she carried DemiVeemon back over to her and Davis's bags on the bench.

"DemiVeemon, I'm going to need you to stay in Davis's bag for a while. And make sure to keep quiet okay. At least till I can sneak you into my house, if you can keep quiet for that long, I'll give you a treat when we get there." Kari winked.

"You're on! I'll be so quiet you'll think I am not even here!" DemiVeemon exclaimed and jumped right into Davis's bag.

Kari chuckled lightly as she zipped the bag up. She wondered if she was doing the right thing as she put her backpack on, and slid Davis's bag over her shoulder. Kari hated lying, it wasn't something she attempted often, and she was glad that it was something she wasn't well-practiced in. Lying always made her feel uncomfortable.

But she also didn't want Davis to get into trouble. His family didn't know about the Digital World…so how exactly would she go about, explaining to his parents and sister, how Davis unknowingly consumed alcohol. She really couldn't come up with any good explanation. So she figured she'd just bring him to her home, keep him out of her parents' eyes for a while, and have Tai help her. She figured if she could get Tai to call his parents, he could claim that Davis is staying over to hang out with him (which wasn't really a lie), it was a Friday after all. Tai was better at lying than she was, it wasn't something he was skilled in thankfully, but she knew he could be more convincing with lies than she could.

She hated this, but she really didn't want her friend to get in trouble for something that wasn't his fault, especially when she wasn't sure how she could make them understand.

It was the best she could think of on short notice. She would call any of the others, but Ken lives further away, she didn't want to trouble him. And Cody was busy with practice, and she didn't feel like burdening T.K. or Yolei. No, she'll just have to deal with this herself with Tai.

By the morning Davis at least should be normal, she wasn't sure, she didn't know how long alcohol would stay in one's system. She knew it varied from person to person.

She allowed herself to be distracted from her stressed thoughts, as she soaked in the sight of the sunset. The bustling of traffic roamed by, the smell of gas and french fries, tickled her nose (a fast food restaurant was a block away). The sound of cars driving through the city, with the occasional honking, any many other noises you hear in a city was all to be heard. Actually, that worried her already. Davis hadn't been very quiet this whole time at all, and she let herself get distracted with her thoughts, she just told Gatomon and DemiVeemon she had to keep an eye on Davis and she allowed herself to get distracted from that. She mentally kicked herself.

She glanced behind her, and let out a sigh of relief, Davis didn't wander off, in fact he'd stared at a bunch of movie posters on a huge sign behind the bus stop, next to the bushes DemiVeemon got stuck in. (The movie theaters were about two blocks away, so it made sense they had posters by the bus stop). He paced back and forth in front of one poster in particular. A couple of leaves she noticed were stuck in his hair and his shirt (from playing around in the bushes no doubt).

"Hey yhou wiff the eyeborws! Yheah _yhou_! Yzou got shome nerve!" Davis shouted.

He glared at this poster and flexed his fist right in the face of an American male actor on the poster.

"Davis?" Kari titled her head, and trotted over to his direction.

"I kynow egzackly wmhat yfou are tinkin buddy! Ymou don shink I wozuldn't nothice twe way yhou were ooglin Kari?!" Davis growled through slurs.

"Davis…that's a movie poster." Kari sighed.

"Yweah wvell he's go'n to be'a dhead mobie post'r zif he keep starin at ynou like tat, PIG!" Davis shoved his face right up against the movie poster, as he glared daggers at it.

Kari chose to ignore his little glare session with the movie poster, as she picked off the little leaves stuck in his shirt and the two in his hair. He didn't seem to notice though, as he started to flex at the poster, and pounded on his chest as if he was a gorilla. She imagined some of the others would have a good laugh about how odd Davis has been (or the fact that he got drunk without even knowing it). She could picture Yolei in particular being merciless with teasing if she ever found out Davis did this.

The hiss of the breaks caught Kari's attention, the bus finally arrived. The doors squeaked open and a couple of people filed off. Kari took a breath, ignored the scent of the bus's strong gas fumes, and clutched Davis's right shoulder to get his attention.

"Now Davis, please, listen to me. This is very important." She silently pleaded that some corner of his mind was sober enough to actually listen to what she said, "Do not make a scene what-so-ever. You have to be quiet as a mouse on the bus ride, and on the way to my house, do you understand? We don't want to cause anymore trouble."

"Alirght! I p-p-pormish!" Davis hiccupped and gave her a sloppy salute.

She took a deep breath, gently took his hand, led the boy to the bus, who took one last chance to give a death glare to the movie poster he yelled at. She shook her head, but at least he wasn't shouting anymore.

* * *

The bus ride actually went smoothly without any incident. Davis nodded off, only two minutes into the ride, as his head leaned against her shoulder; he hiccuped in between a couple of snores. Kari held back a giggle. It was a very quiet bus ride. All Kari could hear was the cars outside, the engine of the bus, and Davis's hiccups and snores. But it was silence other than that, in a strange way it was peaceful.

The bus made it's way around town, and eventually stopped at the stop two blocks away from her apartment complex. She gently nudged Davis, to wake him up without startling him.

He stirred; his eyes flickered a bit before he let out a large yawn. He rubbed his eyes and lightly grabbed her hand, as his fingers hooked with hers. He continued to rub his eyes and yawn (with occasional hiccups). He appeared for a moment, child-like almost. It was…cute.

Kari gave him a light smile, and pulled him up to his feet.

"We're almost to my home Davis. Just a few more blocks and we'll be there." She pulled the boy along off the bus.

They made it around one block when Kari noticed her brother's best friend, Matt Ishida; headed from the direction of her complex, was coming toward them. He must of sensed eyes on him, because glanced at them in that moment.

"Kari? Davis? Hey, how's it going?" Matt greeted.

Kari let go of Davis's hand and approached Matt, she couldn't help but hope to herself he didn't notice her holding Davis's hand before then. She only just realized that to other people it would look like…well like they were a couple.

Thankfully Matt seemed to not notice, or at least it didn't appear he did.

"I'm doing good, so what brings you over here?"

"Well I borrowed a movie from your brother a couple of weeks ago, I've been meaning to return it to him. I wanted to drop it by your place, but no one is there." Matt answered.

"No one's home?"

"Nope. I would of called Tai, but I forgot my cell phone at home. But that doesn't matter, I can give it to you now." Matt pulled a DVD case out of his bag.

Kari hadn't paid attention, she'd been too busy focusing on how it was a mixed blessing that no one was home. On the one hand, she wouldn't have to worry about how to keep Davis, Gatomon and DemiVeemon from her parents (they'd probably flip if they knew Kari, Tai and the others were getting mixed back up with the Digital World again). But Tai wouldn't be there to help her with Davis, she wanted him to call Davis's family, but now it looked like she'd have to do it. She really hated lying.

"Kari?" Matt frowned.

Kari snapped herself out of her thoughts, as she realized Matt stood there; held a DVD out for her to take for probably a good minute now.

"Oh sorry, I was…I can take it for you. Thank you Matt, I'm sure Tai would appreciate-"

They heard the sound of footsteps, slammed into the ground, at a rapid pace. It distracted both Kari and Matt briefly. Both turned, and Davis (great, she forgot about him for a minute, that wasn't smart of her) sprinted towards them, with a very peeved expression on his face. The tipsy boy didn't notice where he toddled in his sprint, as he slammed straight into the pole of a stop sign.

It was pretty loud, and he crashed into it good, he had a long red line that went down his face, as he slid down from the pole, onto the cement on his behind.

"Davis are you alright?!" Kari yelled.

Both, Kari and Matt hurried over the short distance over to the boy. Worry plastered on both their faces. Matt grabbed the boy by his left shoulder and hoisted him back up to his feet. Davis shifted himself away, batted Matt's hand off him. Matt raised one eyebrow, obviously confused to Davis's strange behavior.

Davis's shook his head (probably to knock away the stars that must of been dancing around his head), shot his head up to sneer at Matt, and jabbed his right index finger, over in an accusatory manner, directed at Matt. He let out a few hiccups as he glared at the older blond boy, the red line still very visible on his face. (Not quite that threatening looking).

"Wut's yhour ga-ame Issshida!" Davis scowled, "Yhour fangirls not good eonugh, my si-sister nwot good eonugh fro yah? Sweat-talk'n and zeducing a delicxate flowur like Kari?!"

There was about a moment of silence for literally four seconds before Matt responded. He just blinked, and had a look that was something crossed between what she could guess disinterest and confusion. (Though it was hard to understand what Davis was saying half the time when he was practically plastered like this.)

"Wow, you must of hit your head really hard." Matt blinked.

He briefly ignored Davis and turned his attention back to Kari, "You should probably get him inside your house and lay him down, that stop sign could of knocked out what's left of his brain."

Davis growled at him like a dog, for being ignored; but Kari grabbed him by the arm, in an attempt to look as if she was propping him up, it was enough to briefly distract Davis and put his attention on her instead.

"I will, I'm going to rush him home right now, and call his family, we have to make sure he didn't get a concussion or something!" Kari exclaimed dramatically, and dragged Davis off immediately.

Man that was terrible. With her terrible dramatic lying, running off as she dragged Davis, Matt might start to wonder if she hit her head too! She had to calm down, she couldn't act like that when she called his family, they could probably see through it.

Hopefully Matt would just brush it off as Kari being too worried, or just acting weird.

"Wait, don't you need any help?" Matt called back to her.

"No don't worry Matt, I'll have him taken care of, I can handle this, you just head on home!" Kari waved him off as she quickly dragged Davis around the second block.

She let out a breath of relief whoosh out of her nostrils when she saw her apartment complex in view. She glanced back to make sure Matt wasn't still behind them, and thankfully he wasn't.

Kari didn't want to burden Matt. It was one thing asking her brother for help, but he was her brother it was different, but Matt most likely had plans, it was a Friday after all, and he is in a band. She can't hinder him just for her sake. No she didn't need to burden any of her friends tonight. She was confident she could take care of Davis until he was back to himself, and she had two digimon with her.

She exhaled a deep breath she didn't realize she held onto, stopped dead in her tracks, and frowned at Davis; she tried to mimic the look her mom had in her eyes whenever Tai broke something when they were children. It seemed Davis got the message, for he stopped in his tracks and appeared a bit nervous at that moment.

"Davis, I thought I told you to behave, remember? You were trying to pick a fight with Matt, of all people? Matt is one of our friends! I know you aren't yourself at the moment, but you need to listen to me! I'm trying to keep you from getting into trouble, so please, just listen!" Kari lectured sternly.

She didn't yell at him, but her voice was firm enough to be a reprimand.

What happened next she didn't expect...Davis had broke down crying..._groveling_ in fact. He fell to the ground and squeezed her ankles as he begged her for forgiveness, sputtered apologies, and pleaded that Kari wouldn't hate him. Or at least that's what she assumed he was wailing in between sobs and hiccups.

She shook her head and let out another sigh. (She'd been sighing a lot that day it seemed.)

Kari bent down, placed a comforting hand on his head and gave it a little pat. It got his attention as he gazed up at her, snot and tears slowed their streams down his face. A tender smile adorned her face, as she gingerly laced her fingers around his wrists and pulled him back up.

Davis really wasn't himself. She'd never seem him…act like _this_, ever. She hoped this stuff would wear off soon, she was really starting to miss the old Davis. But for now, she had to bear with it.

"Davis I could never hate you. I was just disappointed, and a little frustrated-that's all. But I can't hate you, we're teammates and friends. So come on, let's dry your tears and head inside." She lightly beamed.

He wiped the snot from his nose with his sleeve, and what was left of the tears with his fingers. His face turned blank, no emotion...well that was strange.

"Kari dosen't hwate me? Kari dosen't hwate me!"

Davis's emotion did a one-eighty, as he light up brighter than fireworks on New Year's Eve. He tackled Kari into a tight embrace, before he lifted her off the ground and twirled her around; laughed as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Kari felt her cheeks heat up in slight embarrassment. She convinced Davis to put her down; reminded him that the digimon were in the bags she carried, and she knew for certain Gatomon was probably not amused.

And sure enough, she wasn't. When Davis set her down, Gatomon, though dizzy, popped her head out, and shot Kari and Davis a very sour look. DemiVeemon was just dizzy and disoriented. (Poor little guy...) She apologized to the two, and managed to get the three to her door without incident.

Gatomon pulled out Kari's house key and handed it to the girl, as a paw popped out of her bag.

"Thank you Gatomon." Kari grinned, as she unlocked the door.

* * *

As promised, Kari relinquished her soft fluffy pillow to Gatomon, setting it within her closet, so Gatomon could nap. She ran back out to the kitchen, and rummaged through the freezer and pulled out a Popsicle for DemiVeemon. He jumped up and down, danced all around her in a circle when he realized he'd be getting a frozen sweet treat. She convinced the little guy to for now, hide out in Tai's and her room. She placed the happy little blue digimon with his treat on the floor in her room.

She set down a bunch of papers and a box of crayons on the ground next to him. Told him that once he finished his treat, that he can color if he got bored, or go jump on her bed (he was so small he couldn't really do damage to it). And if he was still bored he could play one of Tai's video games as long as he was careful with it. (Davis and DemiVeemon apparently play video games all the time with each other, since Davis taught him how too.) Kari also encouraged him not to disturb Gatomon while she napped, as well as encouraged DemiVeemon that he shouldn't stay up too late and go to bed when the sunset was no longer in the window.

She shut the door behind her, it was faint, but she could pick up the scent of her mother's pear candles from all the way in the hallway by her room. It calmed her nerves a little bit, when she felt that scent tickle her nostrils. She wondered if she remembered to take off her and Davis's shoes when they came in, she glanced down, noticed that she only had her socks on. A muted chuckle pressed through her lips, she'd been so distracted and trying to take care of everyone, that she completely forgot that she did take off her shoes and Davis's before entering.

Speaking of Davis, she had to go check back on him, make sure he wasn't getting himself into trouble. Her feet lightly patted through the tiny hallway as she made her way to the front of the apartment, where the living room and kitchen was. She discovered Davis to her left, who had spun around in circles in the living room; hummed the same tune he tried to sing to every bird they saw on their way to the bus stop.

Since for the moment everything appeared harmless she thought she'd quickly use this moment to check for a note on the fridge. Her mother always left them if they were out. Sure enough there was a yellow paper stuck to the fridge with her mother's handwriting on it.

_"Kari,_

_While you were with your friends, your aunt called, she went into labor early. So your father and I rushed to go take her to the hospital as soon as she called, we brought Tai with us, but he should be coming home by at least tomorrow morning so you'll have the house to yourself for tonight. I have some leftovers in the fridge for you. Your father and I should be home either tomorrow night or the following morning. Your uncle was out on a business trip and he's trying his best to get a quick flight back home, but we told him that we'd at least be with her for over a day til he gets here. _

_I love you sweetie! You call if you need anything okay?_

_-Mom"_

Kari let out a deep breath, at least Tai would of been coming home sooner, it would make things easier for her because then she could just get Davis in and out hopefully without a fuss. She still wasn't sure if she could take care of Davis when he's like this on her own, but maybe she can convince him to sleep most of it off, she figured to herself.

It was enough of that, she turned to the counter behind her, picked up the phone and dialed the Motomiya residence.

After three rings, Davis's mother picked up the phone. Kari explained to her that Davis was going to be spending the night and hanging out with her brother but wanted to let her know that so they wouldn't worry. Kari felt uncomfortable as she told a lie, especially when his mother asked if her parents' were okay with it and she had to lie and say yes.

She hated this. She focused her attention to protect Davis from getting in trouble. But she did things she wasn't comfortable with in order to do it. Lying to adults, bringing him in without permission, and staying alone with a boy without adult supervision for a night.

She felt so terrible as she hung up the phone. Davis must have sensed her distress, because he stumbled his way into the kitchen, the smile on his face faded when he noticed Kari's expression.

"Ymou okay?"

"I'm fine." Kari replied quickly, too quickly.

Her tone was exasperated and filled with guilt. Kari's response to Davis's simple question, was far less convincing than the lie she told Davis's mother.

Even Davis, who was still drunk, could pick up on that.

"N-no ynour n-nhot" He stuttered, "Iz it c-cuz of me? Am I drag-gin yhou down?"

Kari shook her head immediately.

"No, it's not because of you, I just…I guess I'm a bit exhausted is all. And…I feel like I probably am not being a very good friend...or a good daughter."

Kari was startled as Davis's hand flew above her shoulder and slammed onto the fridge door behind her. He got right in her face, his expression was a mix of annoyance and sorrow. It was a very serious expression, not one she expected to see on a goofy, intoxicated Davis.

"Yhou list'n to me, yhou er not a bag fhiend or'a bag dauthger, s'all you ever dyo ish tink 'bout wother pee-ple! Instea-duh'of yourselfum! Ymuo are one of teh _sweee-test… kiiin-dest…niiii-cest…_girls, I've ev'uh met! Sho don ynou forgekt it!"

Kari stood in silence, both brows raised high on her face. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't expect to hear something like that out of Davis, when he was well…like this.

"Yveah we're probnably doin zhe wrong fing and not makin' a smart choice-n-stuff…but ymou only do vhat yozu do, becasue yfou are tryin to help! Yhou mare a wonderful person tzhough because of ymour big heart, tat's wry I care 'bout zyou sho much!" He beamed.

Kari felt her cheeks slightly tinge with pink, as she shoved Davis's arm away, trotted away good five feet; attempted to give herself some space.

_Davis couldn't possibly understand what he said. No, what he said, sounded way too much like a…no._

Yes kids in school teased Davis concerning her, but that was different. She may have been Tai's "adorable naive little baby sister", but she wasn't stupid. She was aware of what other kids have been saying to Davis, that concerned her. She even heard them a few times. But finding someone _cute_ is not the same thing as…well everything Davis said (despite all his slurs, what he said…it wasn't something like…) Even simply finding someone cute, wasn't even the same thing as a crush. No it wasn't what she thought, he was just her friend, and he was a boy and she was a girl, it wasn't uncommon for friends to find their friends cute.

Kari dragged her feet as she made her way to the living room, to sit over on the sofa. She gingerly sat down, and stared at her white socks in silence. Davis came over, flopped onto the sofa, by her. But surprisingly...he stayed quiet.

All she could hear the sounds of the wind chime on the balcony but even that didn't calm her nerves like usual. The sounds of the ticking clock in the hallway she noticed eventually because of how still it became. She felt this air of tension; swirled around her, but it could of also been her imagination.

The two of them just sat there in the silence, for what felt like over an hour, she wasn't sure, but the sunset from earlier was long gone. But she had no idea what to say. Because the night just got more awkward. If what she was thought what Davis implied, he was saying he…

Why had she allowed herself to become paralyzed by this?

But she couldn't help it, it felt like it was a calm before a storm, well a storm in her head. Because that's what went on. Everything swirled and swirled in confusion, it destroyed her sense of normalcy and what she thought she always knew. Her emotions were in turmoil, because she wasn't sure. She was confused.

It was unbearable, but she continued to sit in a muted silence as the tension grew thicker and thicker. She couldn't take it anymore, she could practically taste the tension, her mouth felt a bit dry. She let out another heavy breath through her nose. She needed to calm down, she needed...she needed to know if her suspicions that she received now...were true.

"Davis…you couldn't of…" She finally spoke up, but still couldn't voice anything.

This wasn't territory she was used to dealing with. This was uncharted waters. How was she to approach this, it was _Davis._ He's a goofy, reckless, hot-headed, absent-minded…well he was a nice boy too, he never excluded anyone if he thought they were a lonely person without a friend, he was fun-loving and happy. He was funny, he always knew how to make everyone laugh, even if it was at his expense. But he was still goofy, somewhat clumsy, brash—Davis.

He was her friend. And he's also not in the right mind right now, he can't possibly mean to say that he…_loves_ her.

They're both children practically, two middle-schoolers, and he's just probably confused because of the alcohol, it messed with his head.

She had to shake it off, she needed to stop being so ridiculous and ask him.

"Davis…are you absolutely certain you meant any of what you said earlier?" Kari asked.

"Duh! I mean hit fwhen I say yhou are ta nhicest girl I evur met with tfhe b'ggest heart!" Davis exclaimed, his silence broken.

"No…not that part, the other part? You said you…" She trailed off.

"Cware bout ymou?" He responded.

She only nodded. It felt silly, but…she was actually afraid. Not of Davis…no. It was…she isn't sure what do with that kind of information. But it also made her question herself. How does she feel about her friend? At that moment, things didn't seem as clear cut as they always did. And it was scary. Things are always supposed to be simple with Davis, so why is it at that moment she found herself so confused and afraid…

Why was it she could comprehend where everyone else fit in her life, but now...she didn't know where Davis fit. She thought _"love?" _but a part of her brain nagged at her that, that wasn't right, so _"friend?"_ and yet, another part of her brain seemed to not be sure if that actually was where his category is in there. So then where? And what is he to her? Why is she now all of a sudden so confused? It's supposed to be simple and now it's not!

"Of ch'orse I c-care bout yhou." Davis despite his slurring, answered confidently.

Like it wasn't a big deal. And it shouldn't be, she was ridiculous. They are friends. That all there is too it, Davis was just not feeling well, and she read too much into things.

"…Cuz yfou khnow, tehere isn' a girl lifke yhou anyawhere fwhen I'm 'round yhou, everting fheels…diff'rent…but good diff'rent. Comferting in fhact!" Davis smile grew brighter and brighter.

And Kari felt her cheeks get a little warm, her lips pressed into a thin line, and a lump began to form in her throat.

_But he couldn't, he couldn't understand possibly what he just said? Right?_

"Davis, do you even understand what you are saying?" Kari looked away, prayed that the lump in her throat would go away and her cheeks would go to normal temperature.

"Chourse I know wut I'm sayin', I'm sayin' I love yzou." Davis announced in an almost casual manner.

But how…how can he be so calm about this?

_Of course the alcohol…_

But...did he not see the magnitude? Love isn't just a word you threw around right and left. It was a word that had actual meaning behind it. Serious, significant, meaning and importance. She was so confused, she should just tell him to stop and maybe go get him something to eat...then maybe he'll forget about everything he declared to her.

Her thoughts became distracted when she felt a firm hand lace his fingers around hers. She glanced up, and saw an expression she'd never seen before on him..._ever_, since the day she met him. It was…like there was this glow in his eyes. It was kind of-kind of a happiness...she assumed...but yet, like he was in a trance. She felt the lump in her throat become dry and heavier (or it was her imagination), and gave it a hard swallow.

"You're rheally pretty ymou ksnow that?" A small smile curled from his lips.

Her heart started to race and her lip slightly gaped open; stunned, for Davis leaned closer and closer to her. She was like a deer caught in headlights, frozen. Unsure of what to do.

One part of her mind wondered why she was even confused what to do, her and Davis are friends, just that, she should put an end to this. Push him away and make him understand that they are friends, and that she'd always care for him that way…but…

If that was true, then why was she confused? Why was she frozen? Why was she basically at war with herself? It was too confusing and too frightening…but why won't she act?

"Tshere iz notshing to be ahfraid of…I promish." He whispered as his other hand cupped her cheek.

Her heart pounded in her ears, she practically held her breath, here eyes were probably the size of golf balls, her cheeks got much warmer and more red, she felt it. A shiver crawled down her backbone.

He was inches away, and she still was frozen.

She forced her eyes to shut tight, it was childish almost. Like when she was a little girl, if she closed her eyes, everything went away because she couldn't see it.

But…a minute passed. The kiss she feared was about to happen, did not happen…?

Kari felt a moss of hair buried into the side of her neck, and the sound of a snoring in her ear. She dared to open one eye, and couldn't believe it.

…Davis fallen asleep.

Right as he tried to kiss her, he fell asleep in the middle of it. And she half-wondered why she was surprised.

She silently laughed to herself. Dumbfounded by the whole experience. She felt so silly. But mulling over the actions of; not acting at all, just sitting there frozen and why she did that-can wait.

Kari was exhausted. DemiVeemon and Gatomon would be resting in her room, she knew they'd be okay.

She figured she'd take a little nap, and when she woke up, she'd try to figure out a way to get Davis off her without disturbing him. He needed rest too to get that stuff out of his system.

Kari made a mental note to make sure even when Davis is of age, she would _strongly _encourage him to never take a drink ever again.

He became wacky and confusing to deal with, and…

Yeah, that goggle-head is never going near another bottle of alcohol ever again while she's around. It was far too draining and crazy. Silly even.

She allowed her eyelids fall softer that time, as her mind drifted off.

* * *

"Hey…hey! Just what the heck is going on here?!"

An angry voice woke Kari up…it sounded like her brother. She opened her eyelids to see daylight peak through the window, and Tai towered over her.

Wait...why was she in the living room?

"Explain this!" Tai demanded.

Kari suddenly remembered the extra weight that rested on top of her. (Snored on top of her more like.)

Oh boy, she was in trouble.

"Now Tai, hold on, I can explain!" Her brother had the wrong idea, that much was apparent, she had to hurry and correct him so Davis could keep his head attached to where it is.

"Yeah, not now Kari, you can explain, after _he _does." Tai eyes were dark.

_Oh boy…_

"Wake up Motomiya!" Tai kicked Davis off her, the boy fell off the sofa.

He certainly woke up after that.

"Geez Jun why'd you…Tai? Wait a minute? Why are you in my…this is not my house? Wait what happened? And why does my head hurt so much!?" Davis whined as he felt the hangover.

Kari felt herself stabbed with the emotion of guilt, Davis was a bit dazed and confused, and the wrath of Tai was upon him...but he didn't do anything wrong.

"Tai please, calm down, it's not what you think!" Kari exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Then why was he on top of you, _shirtless_?!" Tai shouted.

"Hey yeah, where did my shirt go?" Davis pondered out loud. "And when did I take it off?"

That was a good question, Kari didn't remember him take his shirt off at all, in fact she hadn't even noticed that until Tai pointed that out. He must of done it in his sleep. Well he did have a habit of talking in his sleep-she observed from when he fell asleep in class. Maybe it was just one of those things.

Davis found his navy blue t-shirt at the arm of the sofa on the other end, he happily grabbed it and threw it over his head as he pulled his arms and head through...momentarily forgotten how much trouble he was in.

"Explain Motomiya!" Tai growled.

"Hey I don't know! I remember being in the Digital World and helped Digitamamon from a bunch of rotten Bakemon who tried to steal his food, and then there was a food-eating contest, and the weirdest soda I've ever tasted in my life, then….uh…I think I slammed my face into a stop sign at some point. But…everything else is fuzzy. I don't even know how I got here!" Davis waved his arms defensively.

"Matt told me that Kari was going to call your family after you slammed your head really hard yesterday. He never mentioned that you were spending the night." Tai scowled.

"Matt?" Davis blinked confused.

Kari couldn't take it anymore, she had to come to his defense, Davis didn't even remember anything.

"Tai, please calm down, let me explain. You see Digitamamon and his employee, Taprimon, they gave us free food yesterday, to show their gratitude, of helping them out. But Taprimon also...he got out a couple of bottles of…Sake. Everyone else left at that point and he offered some to Davis and they had a drinking contest. Gatomon and I were in the kitchen with Digitamamon, if I knew what happened beforehand, I would of stopped it, but Davis didn't know what it was…" Kari trailed off.

She noticed how horrified Davis was in the corner of her eye.

"That weird soda was Sake?! I drank a lot of that stuff! Oh God! I can't believe I actually drank that stuff, no wonder it smelt kinda funny! I just thought it was a weird tasting Digital World brand of soda!" Davis panicked.

"Davis relax, it's okay." Kari turned back to her brother, "I planned on bringing him to our place, because I didn't know how I could properly explain it to his parents. What with our Digidestined lives being secret to them. I was planning on telling you when I brought him home, and I hoped you'd help me with Davis, at least until he got it all out of his system, but when I ran into Matt on the way home, he told me no one was home. I didn't call because I didn't want mom and dad to know, because they'd tell his parents and he'd get in trouble. Davis didn't do anything wrong Tai, please...it was all a big mistake!" Kari defended.

Tai took one look into her eyes, and sighed into dejection. He couldn't stay angry when he looked at his adorable sister's eyes.

"Alright, alright, but next time Kari, you should call. Look, if you explained it to me first, I would of helped explain to mom and dad, and they would understand if they knew that Davis didn't drink that stuff on purpose. They'd want to help. Look, that's really sweet of you that you just wanted to help your friend, and I know you Kari, you didn't call any of your friends to ask for help because you were too afraid of inconveniencing them, right?" Tai raised an eyebrow.

Kari nodded silently, and preferred to look down at her feet. Tai grinned and shook his head in amusement.

"Kari, when are you ever going to learn? None of your friends or family are gonna consider you being a burden on us when you ask for help. There is nothing wrong with it. Don't be ashamed to ask for help when you know you need it." Tai placed his hands on her shoulders, to comfort her.

"Okay Tai." She smiled up at her big brother, and threw her arms around him.

He hugged her back, but then shot a dirty look back at Davis; pushed his sister out of the tender hug.

"Well now that, that's all cleared up," Tai started out cheerfully, before his voice turned dark again as he glared at Davis, "Just why were you sleeping on top of her?!"

"Um…that is a little bit more…it's a funny story actually." Kari stammered out awkwardly.

"You! If you did anything-!" Tai stomped over to Davis.

"I would never do anything like _that!_" Davis spat out in disgust, before his face morphed into panic as he shifted to Kari, "For the love of God, I didn't do anything to you did I?!"

"No! Nothing like that…I promise, it wasn't anything like that at all!" Kari assured the both of them.

Tai looked skeptical, but he huffed and he waved his hand, "Fine, go home Davis, but you be more careful in the future, and Kari, you learn to ask for help next time."

"I promise I will! No more accepting strange drinks from strange looking digimon!"

It wasn't quite the what Tai meant, but at least Davis was going to be more aware while in the Digital World.

"I will, and thank you Tai for listening." Kari beamed.

Tai grumbled, because one look at her face, and his anger melted away. She was too adorable for her own good.

Kari led Davis to the door, she could tell he was bothered, _really_ bothered. His whole face was red.

"Davis?"

"What…what did I do? Did I do or say anything weird?" Davis asked, almost pleaded.

Well there was numerous of weird things Davis did, but she realized that actually wasn't one of his main concerns. His concern rested solely on her, and everything related to his actions toward her.

"Well you yelled at a movie poster, and did a bunch of other weird things when we were heading to the bus station. And when we ran into Matt, and I was talking to him…you accused Matt of…trying to seduce me." Kari wasn't sure if Davis wanted to hear about that, but there is a chance Matt might confront Davis about his weird behavior, she figured it would be helpful knowledge.

Plus it did concern her.

"I said what to him?! And I yelled at a movie poster, wait what movie?" Davis gave her a side-glance.

"Not important…ummmm…well…" Kari mumbled.

"Kari?"

"You…you said a lot of nice things to me. And you…said that you loved me." Kari allowed the words to tumble out of her mouth.

It was strange...it wasn't nearly as awkward as last night when talking about it, but it was still…weird and confusing. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

When she glanced up at Davis and she noticed his cheeks were the color of peaches, he looked mortified. It was safe to assume Davis…wasn't ready for that information to slip out. But the alcohol slipped it out for him anyway.

She told herself maybe she shouldn't tell him the other thing, but she felt. But she felt he had a right to know, he looked so distraught at the thought of doing anything around her.

"And…ummm…you also tried to kiss me." She added quickly.

Davis expression transformed into sheer horror, as his entire face now inflamed red.

"You feel asleep though before anything came out of it." Kari hoped that knowledge would at least make him feel better.

But it appeared as if he hadn't even heard her. No he looked like he wanted to crucify himself right then and there from the moment she mentioned he tried to kiss her.

"Oh…oh God, I am so sorry! Kari, you have every right to slap me! Please slap me! I deserve it!" Davis sputtered out as he forced his eyes shut, and bowed in head in shame.

"Davis, stop, I'm not going to hit you." Kari giggled.

He raised his head an blinked, he opened his mouth but closed it, puzzled. He swallowed and tried again.

"Why not?" He scratched his cheek.

"Because it wasn't all your fault. And besides, nothing happened, so don't feel bad okay?" She clasped her hands together behind her back as she gazed at the flushed boy; fought back a stain of pink to adorn on her cheeks as well.

"…Okay, but only because you say so." He breathed, "Thanks, you know…for everything."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just happy to help. Get home safely, okay?" She pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Alright, I'll see you later Kari!" Davis shut the door behind him.

Kari turned to head back to her room, but the door flew open again, Davis rushed past her, towards her room.

_Oh right, DemiVeemon._

When he appeared again he had a sleeping blue digimon in his arms.

"This information does not reach anyone else in the group. And 'specially not to my sister, I'd never hear the end of it!"

Kari chuckled and nodded, "My lips are sealed."

Davis's face flamed red again, "Lips, right…ummmmm…bye!"

Davis slammed the door and left in a haste once more. Kari gave in and blushed herself; wondered what would of happened if…no.

Kari told herself to forget about such things. She touched her lips and let out a small breath. It was too confusing; she can't make sense of it right now. Someday maybe, but now…she isn't sure.

* * *

**Alright, FINALLY! Here is the Drunk!Daikari drabble you requested (We made a bet a couple of months back about something hilarious on tumblr. The prize for winning, the loser had to write a drabble of a pairing of our choice and a premise of our choice. I lost the bet, she wanted a Drunk!Daikari drabble XD)  
**

**But I swear the universe hated me.  
**

**It only took me four tries before the universe decided I was allowed to post it on tumblr. (grrrrr)**

**(long story...)  
**

**So yeah...**

**Also the mental image of Davis randomly waking up in the middle of the night, ripping his shirt off, then snuggling back up to Kari as if she was a stuffed animal, is hilariously adorable.**

**Plus it makes for a great, "NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE" moment when Tai discovers them...fufufu.**

**Anyways, please leave a review everyone! I thought why just have it on tumblr, I want to share it here too! :D  
**

**Reviews are awesome and I love to hear your thoughts!  
**

**But no flaming, because flames are lame.  
**


End file.
